


Beginning of Summer

by s_n_k_tt



Series: Ereri AU Week 2017 (Summer) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Amateur Eren, Experienced Levi, Fluff, M/M, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Day 5: Actor AUWith Levi being cast as The Phantom of the Opera in his friend's production he has a weekend to find his ideal Christian.





	Beginning of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As I said in the first fic of the week I wouldn't be doing day 4 which gave me more time to work on this and decide on bonus day! Thank you for all your comments and kudos^^ 
> 
> I haven't done singing before so had to do a little research with a friend that does singing

“Levi, I know you’ve got high standards but we need a Christian. You can’t exactly sing to empty air.” Erwin said exasperatedly. The last of the auditions for the week had been sent away in a rage, due to Levi throwing insults about his voice being too deep, and he had all the grace of a three-legged bull.

“I rather sing to empty air than someone who can’t act and has a voice like a drowning cat” Levi simply replied, not looking up from the script. He had already memorised it, but he wanted to make sure he had every detail down. He hadn’t much input into the other parts, but since he was cast at Erik or more commonly known as The Phantom or Opera Ghost he invested more into finding Christine, or Christian as Erwin had decided to try a primarily male leads.

Erwin didn’t give him a reply, collecting the folders in front of him and passing them to his personal assistant, Mike.

“Levi, if you don’t find an actor by Monday that meets your standards, I will choose the one I think is suitable,” Erwin warned as he stood up, tucking his chair away. The others who were aiding the choosing had already gone, seeing as though it was nearly 6 in the evening. They had started at 10 in the morning.

Levi didn’t make an agreement, but he knew he had no choice but to do as Erwin said. But he knew no one that could match his mind’s version of what Christian should look or sound like. He was experienced, he knew he couldn’t get a perfect match and surprisingly for most to know, he could act well of liking and even loving someone when required.

The sound of door slamming showed that Levi was now on his own. He pushed off the plush seats in front of the stage, collecting his script and folder up. The place brought back memories. He remembers ten years ago, when he was fifteen, how the golden architecture had made gawp and the unbridled fear of being on the stage. He was an extra then, a few short appearances. Over time his career as an actor grew, him disappearing all over the countries to do varying roles. A year ago Erwin had messaged he was planning on putting on his own version of Phantom of the Opera with two male leads and wanted Levi.

So now he was where it all started. Part of him hoped the same would happen this time to someone else. A simple extra in the masquerade scene, or one of the action bidders.

He walked down the centre aisle, nodding goodbye to the clean staff that were hovering the carpet who gave him a wave. Levi didn’t fancy heading home yet, he had to figure out a plan. He left by the side door, walking down the side street to the main road. The theatre was on the outskirt of town, quite popular now. The bitterness of the winter wind clawed at Levi’s fingertips causing him to shove them hastily into his coat and nuzzling his mouth and nose into the fur edging.

Instinctively he headed towards the café opposite to the theatre. During the day the crew got their coffee and snacks from here. It was unusual for café to be open at this time, so he asked one time. He found that this late at night their prices dropped considerably for the homeless that wanted a warm pastry or a hot drink. The light from the windows was warming. They were dressed up for Christmas, white snowflakes pressed against the glass with fake snow spray on the bottom.

Levi wiped his feet as he entered, moving towards the counter. There were a few people in, and from Levi’s knowledge, they were homeless. A few were chatting quietly, hands wrapped around their cups while others sat alone enjoying the withdraw from the winter cold.

“Evening Levi sir. Usual?” Armin asked from behind the counter. Levi took a seat at one of the stools beside the counter.

“Please.”

Armin got to work making a black tea, warming up a chocolate and toffee muffin. Levi noticed him nibbling his bottom lip as he got to work, his eyes distant.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking Levi sir, but I was wondering if you had filled all your extras.” Armin finally said as he placed the cup of tea in front of him along with the muffin and a fork. Levi watched him closely. People had long since stopped asking him for such favours since they usually ended up with Levi walking off but Armin had always been quick and efficient with Levi’s orders and Levi appreciated the conversation they had.

“They might be a few places in the masquerade scene. Take it you know someone who wants the role?”

Armin nodded as he grabbed a cloth, spraying the counter and beginning to tidy it.

“How is his singing? And dancing?”

“Dancing he can be taught and he had singing lessons when he was young, tenor I think he is classed as. He practises pretty much every day since he stopped lessons. I can see if I can get him sing now.”

Levi’s brows frowned in confusion as Armin was usually the only one here at this time, till he heard a clattering from the door to the kitchen and a male voice swearing. It made him chuckle as well as Armin.

“Go on then.”

Armin smiled at him, slipping off the chair and over the white door. He held on the handle before turning back to Levi. “Any song request?”

“I’ve had to listen to Christian part of Phantom of the Opera all day, get him to destroy think of me.” Levi reasoned that if he heard someone sing it average, then maybe he has a base line to find a decent fit for the song. Armin smiled, but yet this one made Levi cautious as it was if Armin knew a great secret and was waiting for Levi’s downfall.

“Hey Eren, you okay?” Armin called as he opened the door.

“Yeah, thanks. Just dropped the bowl I was washing and got water over me.”

“Oh good, careful not to slip. One of the guys asked if you could sing for them again, think of me from Phantom of the Opera was asked if you can.”

There was silence, but it looks like this ‘Eren’ hadn’t rejected the request as Armin remained with the door open. Music suddenly filtered into the café, most of the patron perking up at the sudden sound. Armin glanced back at Levi, amusement glittering in his eyes.

As the music arrived at where voice joined, Levi gripped the counter as a smooth rich voice filtered into the café. It caressed Levi’s ears, sending the sense into overdrive.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me, once in a while  
Please, promise me you'll try

Levi could feel himself leaning forward toward the enriching sound, drawn like a sailor to a siren’s call as ‘Eren’ drew out the end so smoothly. He had barely time to realise his mouth had slid open before the voice continued to the second verse.

_When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

The emotion was quickly filling up the voice as if the singer was truly singing directly to their lover. Armin was humming along with the words, his eyes closed as he listened to his best friend. Levi felt the sad undertones of the words, so perfectly reflected in the voice.

 

“Get him to audition for Christian. There’s a slot at 12 o’clock exactly on Monday, tell him not to dare to be late.”

 

Levi said, releasing a large quiet breath to try not to disturb the harmonies emitting from the kitchen. Armin winked at him, those eyes well knowing as he propped open the door. Levi tried to peer through the gap, but all he saw was a figure moving around. There wasn’t a big enough gap for him to see Eren. All he got was the uniform of the café: Black slacks, grey shirt with a dark grey apron around his waist and a mop of deep brown hair tied back into a tiny ponytail.

 

“I’ll make sure he’s there, don’t worry Levi sir.”

 

* * *

 

Levi was unable to attend the audition on Monday due to his car deciding to break down just as he was setting off. He cursed the wretched thing to heaven and back. No matter how much he messages and rung Erwin and Hanji, they refused to speak anything about this mysterious Eren only how he had got the place as Christian and a picture from Hanji of Erwin. His face was in complete surprise, his lips parted, eyebrows reaching his hair line and eyes widened.

 

But she had said that Eren might be coming to have a drink with them tonight as a way to introduce him to the cast and the crew. Which was the reason Levi was currently stood in front of the mirror, rolling a lint roller over his outfit. He had gone for his quite tight black leather trousers and a black shirt, but with a long haired white cat as a pet, it was usually speckled.

 

He had attempted to set his hair, but one strand remained out of place on his forehead. He glared at it as if it would miraculously cower into where it should be. No such luck. With a frown he turned away, moving to slide on his combat boots.

 

He was nervous about meeting Eren. He had no face to that angelic voice of his, only Hanji now referring to him to ‘that cutie’ where she was either telling the truth or teasing Levi. He wasn’t even sure Eren swung towards guys. There was only one way to go about this and it was to get to the bar.

 

It was a short walk from his house to the bar they all usually drink in. Hanji had booked a booth for them, as since the extras or orchestra didn’t come they could fit everyone into one booth. Levi immediately started looking for what he imagined Eren to look like. Hanji and Erwin were there along with the lead actors: Jean who was playing Raoul; Reiner and Ymir as Piangi and Carlotta; Petra as Madame Giry; Sasha and Connie as Ricarda (female Richard) and Gilles and finally little Christa as Meg Giry. Some of the firsts, as well as the conductor, were there, but no new faces that could be his Eren.

“Excuse me.” A smooth voice came from behind him, causing Levi to turn. He was met with a young guy, holding a tray full of drink. He wore a gleaming smile, which lit up his pair of odd coloured eyes. One was like being submerged in the purest ocean while the other was like the warmth of the first summer sun.

 

“You must be Levi. Thank you so much for letting me have an audition, I’d shake your hand but my hands are a little full.” Eren chuckled, small crinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes. Levi cursed that tray and Hanji’s tradition that the new actor buys the first round. He wanted to see if his golden skin was really as summery as the rest of him.

 

Eren moved past him, Levi finally snapped out of his gaze. He took in what Eren was wearing: Rather tight light grey skinny jean and a loose slightly dark grey sweater on. Levi appreciated it a lot. He shook his head while a look past between Petra, Erwin and Hanji. Eren distributed the drink before offering one to Levi.

 

“I didn’t know what you liked. Hanji said you were a fan of Bailey’s so I got you that.” He said apologetically. Levi took it, making sure he got to touch Eren’s finger tips. It didn’t scorch him or send a shiver up his spine like he expected but instead relaxed him a little. He took a stool beside Eren, ignoring the space that had been created for him.

 

“Thank you. It’s fine.” Very fine in fact. Eren struck up conversations with everyone, all were happy to speak with him. Levi just simply watched him. His voice was just as rich as when he sung, and his face as open with an expression as he laced into his song. He seemed to listen with enthusiasm and respond with the same. Levi looked down at his drink. He wanted to speak with Eren, strike up with some sort of conversation but he didn’t know how. He really should have made more of an effort with his social skills.

 

Over the course of the gathering, more rounds were brought in, and intoxication was becoming apparent.

 

“Now we’ve got all the cast, let’s make sure we all know each other. Never Have I Ever will fix that!” Hanji shrieked. It was just after a new round so everyone was ready. Levi was about the voice how much of an idiotic idea that was, till Eren spoke.

 

“I like the sound of that!” There was a slight slur in Eren’s words but he wasn’t yet incoherent.

 

“You start then Eren,” Petra spoke. She was swaying a little bit, but still understandable. With nods all around the table, Eren’s brows pulled together in concentration.

 

“Never have I ever broken a bone.” Eren decided on. Hanji rolled her eyes at the lack of a dirty never have I ever. Eren, Jean, Levi, Hanji and Sasha all took a drink. All took turns in a clockwise direction, all staying away from the filthy side as Eren had. Till it came to Hanji.

 

“Never have I ever slept with someone of the same sex.” She called out, looking directly at Levi. Levi took a drink along with Christa, Jean, Hanji, Reiner and Erwin. From the corner of his eye, he caught Eren taking a drink. He felt like he wanted to fist pump the air but instead, he finished taking a drink.

 

“So our little Eren is part of the queer club!” Hanji sang, her eyes drifting the Levi. They just scream ‘you have a chance, get on it’.

 

“Yeah. Bi to be more specific.” Eren said chuckling, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Just like our resident shorty here.” Aimed directly at Levi. Levi rolled his eyes at her comment, refusing the look at Eren from fear he would either blurt out about a date or turn into a tomato.

 

“Oh, that’s good to hear,” Eren said, which made part of Levi wished that Eren was hoping he was into men. Probably not.

 

Eventually, it got around the Levi. Hanji seemed to be practically bouncing in her seat, seeming to expect a certain question.

 

“Never have I ever fell for someone without seeing their face,” Levi said, before taking a drink. No one else took a drink of their alcohol, all staring at him with mixed faces of surprise and confusion. Hanji was biting her bottom lip, trying not to blurt it out.

 

“You know the rules. Only one person drinks and it's story time.” Jean spoke up over the silence, crossing his arms.

 

Levi shook his head, not trusting his voice to stutter and was rewarded with boos and ‘come ons’. He still refused to speak of it. He took a glance around everyone, even if he wanted to look immediately at Eren. Eren seemed to be focused on his drink, before lifting it up and taking a drink.

 

“Is that a drink to Levi’s never have I ever or just an in general drink?” Reiner questioned, looking between Levi and Eren. He could feel the tension between the two males, especially from Levi.

 

“To Levi’s never have I ever. I’ve fallen for someone just by listening to their singing voice.” Eren admitted. He placed the empty glass back down.

 

“I’m going to get another one before I do mine. Be right back.” With that, he headed back over to the bar. Levi noticed his was pretty empty, excusing himself and joining Eren at the bar.

 

“You know you didn’t have to drink to save me from telling the story. They know how stubborn I am.” Levi said while the waited. He realised that Eren must have drunk to help Levi, after seeing how tense he got.

 

“I didn’t. My friend was watching the live performance of Les Mis, I don’t know who the person was or his character but his voice was like he had sold his soul to the devil. He ensnared me pretty easily.” Eren said, a smile gracing his lips as he began to remember to the way the voice caressed his ears and made Eren feel in a dream state.

 

Levi fell silent as Eren disappeared into his dream world. He did a live version of Les Mis a few years ago. Maybe. A guy could wish. It made Levi slump forward, sighing. This seemed to bring Eren back to reality, looking over at him quizzically.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Fine. Just remembering the guy who I’ve fallen for.” Levi lied

 

“Have you seen or meet this guy?”

 

“Yeah. Pretty recently.”

 

“What did you fall for?” Eren asked after they both put their orders in and paid.

 

“Same as you. I heard him singing, it either sped my heart up or stopped it completely. I wasn’t sure.”

 

“Think you’re gonna have a go at getting a date?” Eren questioned him, with an adorable tilt of his head. Fuck, he looked like a fucking puppy.

 

“I’m going to try.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll say yes. You’re really cute if you don’t mind me saying.” Eren encouraged as their drinks were set down in front of them

“Okay then. Fancy going on a date with me?”

Eren spat out the sip he had just taken of his drink much to Levi’s disgust. Eren looked at him, the dark fruit cider dripping down his chin. His odd eyes were widened, his lips fastened closed trying not to spit anymore. He looked a little bit dopey and a lot of cute. He stumbled over his words, his face slowly getting redder and redder.

Levi placed his hand under his chin, forcing his mouth to close and silence him. Nothing coherent was coming out and he looked like he was about to explode.

“Just shake for no and nod for yes, I’m not going to react badly if I’m rejected. We go on as colleagues and possibly friends.” Levi said slowly, making sure Eren didn’t feel pressured into saying yes.

Eren watched him closely for a minute, obviously trying to make sure Levi was telling the truth before slowly nodding with a smile growing on his face. This time Levi didn’t bother to hide the fist pump.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment or leave kudos. Thank you for reading and enjoy ereri week^^


End file.
